


A Slippery Slope

by rikujo (helphiddlestoned)



Series: 25 Days of Fic [20]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 25 Days of Fic, Alternate Universe - Human, Chibi Romano (Hetalia), Christmas Fluff, Day 20: Sled, F/M, Gen, Sledding, Tomato Family, this family is the cutest thing on this earth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 17:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13082211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helphiddlestoned/pseuds/rikujo
Summary: It might take some persuasion before Lovino enjoys sledding and there might be some mishaps along the way, but that’s half the fun.





	A Slippery Slope

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20! I can't believe I've made it this far. Hope you enjoy!

“Are you ready?”

Léa bit her lip over a smile, glancing down to make sure she kept her feet steady on the fresh packed snow as she stepped backwards, and tucked her hands in her pockets, before returning her eyes to the ridge of the hill. Slowly, Lovino gave a jerky little nod from where he was seated in front of Antonio on the little red sled they’d brought with them.

He seemed terribly nervous, poor thing.

Antonio shot her a thoroughly endeared smile when Lovino wasn’t looking, making her swallow a giggle, and then he tugged on the string laced through the front of the sled, shifting them forward an inch.

They didn’t actually start sliding down the hill, however, and Léa had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing when Lovino huffily folded his arms, swinging to frown at Antonio.

“We didn’t move!”

“No, we didn’t.” Antonio agreed, looking rather amused himself. “I guess we’re not far enough down the slope.” he added, reaching out a hand to try and move them further forward.

“Do you need a push?” she called.

Antonio nodded. “I think we might.”

She picked her way back across the snow to drop her hands to his shoulders with a smile.

“Everyone holding on?” she asked. They both nodded surely, looking adorably alike for a second, and she gave a deliberate shove.

The sled stuck at first, digging in against the snow, but she put her shoulder into it and they finally juddered forward. The sled slid over the ridge, now rushing away easily. She wobbled for a second as she straightened up, but a smile overtook her face as she watched them tear away down the hill. Hopefully Lovi wasn’t afraid anymore.

As she went turn away, though, the snow shifted beneath her boots.

She quickly swung her arms out for balance but made the mistake of hurriedly trying to take a step back up the hill. Her feet slipped entirely, sliding on the smoothed snow, and the next thing she knew she was flopping head over heels with a squeak.

She landed, smack on her backside, but the much _bigger_ problem was that she instantly began to slide.

Digging her hands into the snow, she tried fruitlessly to slow her descent. There was no stopping it. She shot down the hill with a whoosh, snow puffing up around her, and after a few seconds she resigned herself to it.

By the time she came skidding to a halt at the bottom she was flat on her back, snowflakes tangled in her hair and caking her boots. She lay there, getting her breath back, and suppressed the strange urge to laugh.

“Léa!”

“Mama!”

There was scuffling across the snow as she pushed herself up to see Antonio and Lovino hurrying towards her, sled in tow, and Antonio immediately offered her his hands as soon as they got close enough.

She gratefully let him pull her up as his brow creased in concern. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I guess I slipped.” Lovino choose this moment to clamp his arms around her legs, almost taking her off her feet again as he clung to her. She smiled down at him fondly, reaching out to gently stroke his hair. “Hey, I’m okay, don’t worry.”

Antonio’s shoulders relaxed somewhat and she mildly noted that he seemed to have a lot of snow in his hair himself. He distracted her by lifting a hand to brush her hair back behind her ear, though.

“Are you sure you’re alright?” he asked.

“I’m fine.” she assured, smiling. “I can survive a few little bruises. The real question is how do _you_ have as much snow in your hair as me?”

Antonio chuckled softly. “I might have fallen off the sled at the end there – and I didn’t get _any_ sympathy.” he added, shaking his head.

“How awful.” she said, playing along, before leaning a little closer to bestow a kiss on his cheek. “There, a little sympathy.”

“Hm, how about a little more?” he murmured, turning his to brush his lips against hers. She smiled into the affection, letting him lull her into another sweet kiss—but only until there was a tug on the hem of her coat.

She pulled away to find Lovino looking up at her determinedly.

“I want to go down again.” he announced.

She almost laughed considering how unsure he’d seemed before, but she smiled. “That’s brilliant! Do you want to go down with Papa again?”

“Can I go down with you?”

“Of course! We had better get walking, hadn’t we?” she went on, taking Lovino’s hand from her coat to keep a careful hold of it instead. It wouldn’t do to have _him_ slipping down the hill.

They stepped forward as Antonio fell into step beside them, pulling the sled along too. Antonio wrapped an arm around her waist as they started back up the slope.

“Maybe you should go down _on_ the sled this time?” he suggested, smiling.

She giggled softly, but gave a nod. “I think that might be best.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually set in a much larger Tomato Family AU I have. Hopefully the whole thing will appear someday.  
> Kudos and comments are really are appreciated! You can also come and bother me at anglaisaph on tumblr ❤


End file.
